Stay Close, Don't GO!
by Crayolinna'Brightside
Summary: La noche estaba lluviosa, y doblando a la esquina se encontraban dos jovenes discutiendo -Sasuke estoy ya cansada!, No te puedo ENTENDER!- -No te pido que me entiendas, solo amame, porfavor, quedate aqui, no te vallas Hinata...- SASUHINA. Pesimo Summary
1. Lejos de ser para ti

_Ola:D Pues llevo mucho con esta cuenta, ya es hora de darle un uso no?, pues esta historia, practicamente me la invente en una media hora! hahahah bueno el primer capitulo, haber que tal esta, si dejan algunos reviews, dandome sus opiniones, nose, tal vez le sigo, ustedes diganme(:_

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto!, JUM ¬¬'_

**- STAY CLOSE, DON'T GO! -**

**1er Capitulo**

**

* * *

  
**

Primeramente, quiero presentarme, mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga y tengo apenas 15 años, tengo una vida promedio, no muy elegante, pero tampoco vivimos en la miseria, mis padres son atentos conmigo, trabajan mucho, pero al final, siempre están ahí para mi, también tengo una hermana, su nombre es Hanabi, ella es 3 años menor que yo, y sin embargo, a veces pienso que es mucho mas madura que yo, voy a entrar a la preparatoria Hawthorne Manor, estoy muy nerviosa, dice mi hermana que ya es hora de que valla encontrando a alguien con quien hacer mi 'historia de amor', ya que nunca eh tenido novio, eh tenido uno que otro pretendiente, pero no son de mi tipo, además, no salgo mucho, ni soy muy popular, la verdad esque soy muy timida, pero bueno, por ahora voy a dormir, ya vere que es lo que me pasa mañana en la preparatoria.

Me levante con muchos animos, empiezo mi nueva vida en la preparatoria, mis padres estuvieron trabajando mucho para poder meterme a esa preparatoria, es muy cara, haci que debo de aprovecharla al máximo para que su esfuerzo no sea en vano.

El primero dia de clases, Sali de mi casa, y me puse los audífonos de mi reproductor, sintonize una canción cualquiera, y espere a que pasara el autobús, cuando hiba a pasar la calle para subirme al autobús, un carro deportivo negro, con la música a todo volumen paso casi rozándome, y para acabarla de amolar, me salpico con el agua de un charco que estaba justo enfrente, tan solo fueron algunas gotitas, pero el susto, ese si, nadie se lo quita, inmediatamente volteo para decirle unas cuantas groserías al dueño del auto, pero a este ya ni el polvo se le veía, se trago su coraje, y no tuvo de otra que subir al autobús, Bonita manera de empezar el semestre!,

Su salón era el 31B, en la planta alta, llego y todo fue normal, hubo la típica presentación de los alumnos, todos eran tan comunes,

-Yo me llamo Uzumaki Naruto!, y sere el próximo alcalde, deveras!- todos soltaron a carcajadas, valla, ahí esta uno que sabe como hacerse notar, tenia cara de niñito infantil, aunque no estaba tan mal, ojos azules, cabello rubio, con tres marcas en cada mejilla, como si fueran cicatrizes, tenia muy buen cuerpo, pero que digo, es un escandaloso, lo que deveras me llamo la atención fue su compañero de al lado.

-Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, Es un gusto- Se presento con una elegancia digna de un príncipe, quede encantada con esos ojos tan enigmáticos, negros azabaches, su rostro era blanco, demasiado perfecto, y que hiba perfecto con su cabello negro como la noche, al igual que sus ojos, se veía tan educado, tan calmado, de repente soltaba una que otra risita, provocado por el hiperactivo de su compañero.

-Que lindo es, ¿verdad?- me exalte al escuchar a mi compañera hablar, la verdad no le había prestado mucha atención, estaba… digamos… ocupada echándole un vistazo al ojinegro –Mi nombre es Sakura, seremos compañeras de pupitre- dijo la chica de pelo rosado, hasta los hombros, ojos color jade, muy bonita por cierto

-Y-yo soy H-hinata Hyuga, lamento no haberme presentado antes- dije algo apenada

-No no te preocupes, veras que seremos muy buenas amigas, te presento a mi amiga Ino-dijo refiriéndose a una rubia que llevaba el pelo recojido con una coleta al lado suyo

-Mucho gusto Hinata-

-El gusto es mio-

-Bueno dejémonos de platicas, nos va a cachar el sensei- Dijo Sakura

-Muchachos, yo soy su maestro de Ciencias, mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake, y para su primera clase se van a juntar en equipos de 5 miembros, para hacer un trabajo… además para que vallan socializando.

Nos juntamos las 3 que ya estábamos, Ino, Sakura, y Yo, pero aun nos faltaban para estar completos,

-Sakura-chan, nos dejas estar en tu equipo- Dijo el rubio bromista de antes, al parecer, ellos ya se conocían, será que también conoce a…

-Si, claro, si quieres dile a Sasuke que venga también-

-Ya le dije, pero justo cuando hiba a aceptar, se lo llevo Karin, y sus amigas- Dijo, y se sento a mi lado. Karin?, quien era esa, ah si claro, la pelirroja, que solto toda una hoja de presentación, como si estuviera en un concurso de belleza o algo asi.

-Esa tipa- Dijo Ino entre dientes,

-Bueno como veo que les falta un integrante creo que yo puedo estar con ustedes-

-Solo si piensas trabajar Shikamaru- dijo una vez mas Ino, dirijiendose al chico moreno, de pelo negro, que traía sostenida con una coleta pequeña

-Mmm, ya veremos- dijo mientras se sentaba a un lado de ella

-Y ella quien es?- dijo el rubio, volteando a verme

-Ah ella es Hinata-chan-

-Mucho gusto, oye, eres muy linda- que?, no pude evitar sonrojarme, pero no podía quedar en ridículo, asi que respire, y le respondi lo mas tranquila que pude

-El gusto es mio, y… etto… gracias- dije casi tartamudeando

-Vamos, ya naruto, deja de estar espantando a Hinata y ponte a hacer el trabajo-

Nos pusimos a hacer el trabajo, lo mas normal, de vez en cuando naruto volteaba a verme, y me decía algunas bromas, la verdad, era mas simpático de lo que crei, aunque la verdad, a mi aun me tenia hechizada este tipo tan misterioso, no dejaba de voltear hacia atrás, buscándolo a el. La verdad Karin era muy popular, y muy linda, cabe la posibilidad de que, talvez, sea la novia de Sasuke, nunca lo había pensado asi, pero ella es… ella es demasiado hueca para el. Al menos eso pienso yo

-Adios Chicos, nos vemos mañana - Se despidieron Sakura e Ino, Naruto se había ofrecido a acompañarme a mi casa, pero le dije que vivía algo lejos, y además tenia que irme en autobús, el me dijo que no había problema, podía decirle a su amigo que nos llevara, al decir 'amigo' yo pensé que se referia a Shikamaru, asi que acepte. Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento, vi al carro ese que me había empapado en la mañana, y peor aunvi al chico pelinegro subiéndose a el

-Hey! Naruto ya nos vamos?- Grito Sasuke

-Si, solo quería ver si podemos llevar a Hinata-chan a su casa también- le contesto el rubio

-Da igual- dijo casi sin ganas, subiéndose al auto, seguido de naruto, y atrás… yo

En el camino hiba super nerviosa, hubiera sido mejor idea venirme en autobús, decirle que tenia algo que hacer, o nose!, yo como hiba a saber que se referia a ESTE amigo, no sbaia que decir, ellos estaban hablando de sus cosas, no entendia nada, hasta que naruto me nombro

-Si, Hinata-chan es muy inteligente, verdad?- me tomo por sorpresa

-Etto… pues lo normal-

-Vamos!, no seas modesta!, eres muy buena en ciencias!, Dobe! Debiste de haberte juntado en nuestro equipo- le reclamo al azabache

-No pude, ya ves como me trae Karin- dijo el con desgane

Al escuchar ese nombre, no pude evitar soltar la pregunta que rondaba por mi cabeza, y sin querer la dije en voz alta:

-Ella es tu novia?- Rayos!, que va a pensar, que me gusta?

Los dos se soltaron a carcajadas, y de repente volteo Sasuke muy serio y me dijo –Nunca en mis 9 vidas-

Que alivio escuchar eso, pero aun estaba muy nerviosa, que será lo qe pensara Sasuke sobre mi ahora?

Porfin!, llegamos a mi casa. Me despedi de Naruto y de Sasuke mas animada, y me meti a mi casa, ya cuando estuve adentro respire muy hondo, y exhale, todo eso ya había pasado. Pero detrás de la puerta no escuchaba al auto arrancar, cuando me asome por la ventana para ver porque no se hiban, me miro Sasuke, desde el asiento del piloto, y en un dos por tres se fueron de ahí

Porque me habrá mirado asi?, le habre caído mal?, o que pasa? Porque no arrancaban en cuanto me meti a mi casa?, no entiendo, que tal si, no claro que no, Sasuke no puede sentir nada por mi, nisiquiera simpatía, Hablare con Sakura, ella lo conoce mas...

* * *

-Dobe! Que acabas de hacer? Te vio!-

-Callate Usurontankashi!, crees que no me di cuenta!-

-Eso te pasa por quedarte en la lela pensando en ella!-

-No estaba pensando en ella!, solo que me distraje-

-Ay, porfavor! Esos ojitos que le hiciste al verla entrar a su casa no se los haces a cualquiera!-

-Ay, ya cállate naruto,- Le dijo subiendo el volumen de la radio

-No hay porque negar el amor!- le grito naruto

-Que?, No escucho!!- dijo subiéndole mas a la radio

-Y yo soy el infantil- Dijo naruto entre dientes, cruzando los brazos


	2. Hinata, te quiero

_Olaa!:D de nuevo, AWN! no lo puedo creer! esos reviews me levantaron muchisimo el animo, la verdad no pense que fuera a tener exito esta historia, sobre todo con lo mal redactada que esta, sobre lo que me escribieron y las dudas que tienen, 1.- Kaze Tsubaki: Gracias por el Review, y aqui en este capitulo, sabras que tan apido se enamoran:D , y 2.- Hinata-toushirou: Gracs tambien!, y etto... creo que Neji se me olvido por completo!, ya vere como agregarlo en el siguiente capitulo, gracias por tu observacion, yo ni cuenta xD, esteem MUCHAS gracias a todos y espero que les guste este capitulo:D, _

**- STAY CLOSE, DON'T GO! -**

**2do Capitulo**

Ya ah pasado una semana, desde que entre a la preparatoria, ya tengo muchos amigos, Sakura e Ino, se son muy buenas amigas, Naruto y Sasuke, también se convirtieron en mis amigos de vez en cuando Sasuke me llevaba a mi casa, claro, siempre porque Naruto me lo ofrece, con Naruto hablo mucho, con Sasuke también, aunque no logro entenderlo muy bien, algunos días esta de lo mas atento conmigo, tanto que casi pienso que siente algo mas por mi, pero al dia siguiente me trata como una total desconocida, Sakura me ah estado hablando de el, dice que lo conoce desde primaria, de hecho dice que era su amor platónico, pero que con el tiempo se fue cansando, y se dio cuenta de que solo era obsecion, dice que es demasiado callado, ya que sufrio mucho cuando era pequeño, perdió a sus padres a los 8 años, y vive con su hermano, Itachi, dice que nunca se le ah conocido ninguna novia, talvez por que no existe ninguna chava a su nivel, porque pretendientes no le faltan, sobre todo esa Karin, que se mantiene con el.

Hoy es Domingo, y no hay mucho que hacer, haci que llame a Sakura, para ver si quería salir algún rato, saque mi celular y la llame,

-Si, bueno?-

-Hola Sakura, bueno… etto… que haces?-

-Nada!, estoy muy aburrida-

-Enserio!?, yo también, que tal si salimos?-

-Claro!, solo voy a alistarme y en un minuto nos vemos-

-Ok! Chao-

Fuimos a comprar un helado, y salimos a la plaza un rato, pero como si fuera por obra del destino nos encontramos con ellos....

* * *

-Mira! Sasuke, Ahí esta Hi…- El chico no pudo terminar la frase porque su compañero lo jalo hacia unos arbustos

-Que rayos te pasa Sasuke!-

-SHH! No hagas ruido, no quiero que nos vean-

-Porque?, no te puedes seguir ocultando!, ahora suéltame y vamos a saludarlas!-

-Esque… Naruto-

-Que pasa?,no me digas que…-

-… Si-

-¿¿¡NO TRAES ROPA INTERIOR!??-

-QUE?? De que hablas! No me referia a eso!, Dobe en que rayos estabas pensando?-

-Bueno, esque puede suceder, en fin, dime entonces que era-

-Estabien!, solo no te burles, Creo que Hinata me gusta, esque, tu sabes, es ese tipo de chicas de las que ya no hay, es bonita, es inteligente, timida, tiene un gran corazón, etc- dijo conlas mejillas rojas

-Ya lo sabia!, y que esperas ve a decírselo, antes de que yo te gane- le cerro un ojo

-Teme!, no seas estúpido, como crees que voy a decírselo!-

-Ah Ok, entonces vive con eso por el resto de tu vida-

-No esque, si se lo dire, pero creo que por ahora no, apenas llevo una semana de conocerla-

-Pues entonces, nose, haz algo para que se conozcan mas, últimamente tu no la tratas muy bien-

-Esque, nose, pienso que tal vez la molesto cuando hablo mucho con ella, no lo se-

-Dobe, si alguien sabe de molestias, ese soy yo, y tu no la molestas en lo absoluto, ahora vas a tratar de acercarte mas a ella! Esta bien?-

-…lo intentare- dijo no muy convencido

-Ahora vámonos, porque aun pienso que no traes ropa interior- Dijo burlándose

* * *

-Te juro que vi a Naruto por alla!-

-Ay Hinata, estas alucinando, no hay nadie-

-Um, tienes razón, seguramente se me afiguro-

Regrese a mi casa, estas semanas Sasuke ah estado de lo mas extraño, hace equipo conmigo, de hecho hasta me invita el solo a llevarme a mi casa,el otro dia, estábamos aseando el salón, yo soy la asesora del grupo, asi que estaba al pendiente, Sasuke no estaba haciendo nada, la verdad esque es aun mas flojo que Naruto, haci que le llame la atención, pero no se que paso, me miro con una mirada aterradora, y me dijo, que dejara de preocuparme tanto por el, me sentí horrible, asi que decidi hacerle caso, no volverlo a molestar, pero no entendia porque su actitud tan fría, y tan alegre a la vez, tal vez no le caigo muy bien, pero porque otros días me trata tan bien,

ya cuando hiba a terminar el dia, Sasuke me hablo, me emocione un poco al ver que se dirigía a mi, y sin pensarlo fui con el, ya no había nadie en el aula, y el estaba sentado en una mesa, con la cabeza abajo, y cuando me pare enfrente de el, lo único que me dijo fue _"–Hinata Abrazame-"_ un poco confundida, mejor dicho conmovida, me acerque mas, y rodee con mis brazos su espalda, la verdad esque no me quiero hacer muchas ilusiones, con Sasuke no sabes a lo que te atienes.

El Sabado es el festival de la ciudad, se acostumbra que ese dia, a las 12 de la noche las parejas se declaran, se dice que si no lo haces esa noche no podras ser feliz con esa persona, estoy esperando para ver cuantas parejas se formaran ese dia.

Se llego el sábado, estoy muy contenta, tanto que para este dia me puse un lindo yukata, que me regalo mi abuela, espero que Sasuke me vea asi, estoy muy emocionada.

Al parecer Sasuke que no va a venir hoy, Naruto esta aquí, pero el no ah llegado, estoy algo molesta, pero mas que molesta estoy triste, tanto que batalle para poderme ver asi para el, y el no ah llegado, empezaron los fuegos artificiales, ya casi es media noche, y lo único que hago es observar los fuegos artificiales, sin ganas, pensando en donde estará

_Del otro lado…_

-La tengo- dijo naruto al aver capturado en su celular una foto de Hinata mirando los fuegos artificiales, Despues la guardo y pulso en "enviar foto", introducio el numero y una nota que decía "ahora es cuando".

Ya eran las doce, exactamente las doce, todos estaban con sus parejas, unos muy nerviosos, otros besándose, de pronto sentí como si alguien me estuviera observando, voltie y lo vi ahí, recargado en un árbol, tan perfecto como la primera ves que lo vi, y claro, que me enamore.

-Pense que no vendrías Sasuke- le dije algo fatigada, pero por dentro muy contenta

-Hmp- se reuso a contestar

De repente Sasuke empezó a caminar hasta llegar justo enfrente de Hinata, y le dijo con la mirada firme

-Escucha bien esto Hinata, porque solo lo dire una vez-

Hinata al escuchar esto, se puso seria, su corazón estaba a mil, hubo una pausa y después le dijo

-Te quiero Hinata-

-No puede ser…- Apenas alcanzo a pronunciar eso llevando sus manos a su boca, con cara de asombro

-Quiero que salgas conmigo- le dijo tomando una de sus manos y entrelazandola con la suya a la altura del pecho, después se fue acercando de poco a poco a sus perfectos labios, y en un instante sus labios estaban juntos, experimentando sensaciones maravillosas. Hinata jamas se imagino que esto pasaría, pero al final parece que todo puede suceder

_Continuara..._


	3. BAKA!

_Ahora viene el tercer capitulo!:D esta que derrama miel!! describi un poco rapido las cosas, para que avanze la historia y poder terminarla an tes de que termine las vacaciones, Sasuke esta un poco OOC, pero me gusta como se ve su personalidad asi!:D, bueno este capitulo, se podria decir que es asi como relleno, ya en el siguiente vendra un poco mas de accion, solo les puedo adelantar algo, terminaran odiando a Karin! ¬¬, bueno pues, entonces me voy, espero que lo difruten, Sayo!:D_

**- STAY CLOSE, DON'T GO -**

**3er Capitulo**_  
_

Hoy eh llegado mas nerviosa que de costumbre a la preparatoria, esque apenas puedo creer lo que ah pasado ayer, incluso, cabe la posibilidad de que haya sido un sueño, o alguna alucinación, porque Sasuke no es asi, al menos no lo creía, si nunca había tenido novia, solo se querra burlar de mi, no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto, hasta que apareció hay, justo frente a mis ojos, como siempre tan perfecto, a excepción de que llevaba consigo una hermosa sonrisa

-Hinata!, que tal si salimos hoy?-

-E-etto, si claro Sasuke-kun, a donde quieres ir?,-

-Vamos al cine-

-Si, claro Sasuke-kun- le respondi con una sonrisa

Mi corazón hoy ah latido mas de lo que pensé que se podía, como puedes decir las cosas asi de fácil!, no me sonrias asi Sasuke!!, después de eso la mañana paso rápido, y Sakura me pregunto sobre lo que había pasado entre nosotros, el dia estuvo de lo mas común, claro hasta las 4:OO que era cuando Sasuke vendría por mi, por dios, que voy a ponerme, como debo comportarme?

De camino, veníamos hablando de cualquier cosa, en el autobús, me dejo un asiento, pero me sentía tan incomoda que preferí irme parada, a lado suyo, después compramos algo de beber, y entramos a ver la película, no sabia que Sasuke-kun, tendría sentido del humor

-Sasuke-kun, no sabia que te gustaban este tipo de películas-

-Ah, si, Sobre todo porque esta muy obscuro, sabes a que me refiero?- me miro y me cerro el ojo

- ….? – no entendí ni media palabra

-No lo has pillado- dijo entre dientes, e inmediatamente puso su brazo sobre la recargadera del cine, esa que es para apoyar los brazos (dah ¬¬)

-No te importa si pongo mi brazo aquí?-

-Ahh, no- hubo como tres segundos de silencio-

-Hinata, si quieres tu también puedes apoyar tu brazo aquí-

-Ah si… Donde?- (esta chica ¬¬)

Empezo la película,y Hinata estaba muy atenta, se trataba de una chica que pasaba al lado del amor de su vida, y no se daba cuenta, al ultimo se reencontraron, de repente voltio a ver lamano de Sasuke, que solo jugaba con sus dedos, como si algo le hubiera pasado

-Ejercisio de Dedos- dijo Sasuke algo nervioso

Hinata se quedo en silencio, y después se solto riendo,

-Que pasa?-

-No, haha, no es nada- El había dejado todo este tiempo la mitad del apoyabrazos libre, sin pensármelo dos veces, apoye mi brazo junto al suyo, y en un dos por tres nuestras manos estaban entrelazadas, que era esto que sentía?, esto que me quemaba, deverdad me gustaba la compañía de Sasuke

Despues fuimos a comer, a un restaurante de comida rápida, que estaba por ahí

-Estuvo muy buena la película, cierto Sasuke-kun, cual fue tu parte favorita?-

-Bueno, pues, me gusto la parte que nos tomamos de la mano-

No se si estoy muy confundida, pero Sasuke luce distinto a como es siempre, su tono de voz, sus expresiones, hasta su sentido del humor, jamas había visto a Sasuke hacer bromas asi, ni hablar de esto con tanta naturalidad,

-Hinata, no me gustaría que llegaras tarde a casa, en nuestra primera cita, que tal si después de comer, te llevo a casa?-

-Ah si!, claro-

-Em, Sasuke-kun, porque estas siendo tan amable conmigo?-

-Eh?, a que te refieres? Después de todo soy una persona amable-

-No me refiero a eso, solo que hasta hace unos días eras muy desagradable conmigo, antes de decirme que me querias, no me querias?-

-Tenia miedo, y ya no me preguntes mas si?, ahora vamos! Se esta haciendo de noche-

Miedo?, porque habría de tener miedo?, en fin, eh llegado a una conclusión, Sasuke Uchiha es difícil de entender

Estos días, el carro de Sasuke ah estado descompuesto, haci que vamos a caminando a casa, o en autobús, en veces Sasuke se pega mucho a mi, incluso si no tiene nada que decirme, solo cuando estamos solos, se comporta como un gato, osea, como un niño, a decir verdad, es mas infantil que naruto, y valla que eso es difícil

El otro dia que hibamos caminando agarrados de la mano, le pregunte a Sasuke que si que quería para su cumpleaños (nota: pronto seria el cumpleaños de sasuke)

-Te quiero a ti Hina-Chan-

-Jaja… ahora contéstame en serio ¬¬-

-…- Estaba hablando en serio

-Pues no lo se Hinata, no quiero nada-

-Vamos, debes de querer algo-

Llegamos a la tienda en la que siempre nos deteníamos, y nos sentamos en una banca, Sasuke lucia un poco apagado, y preocupado, la verdad, cuando se ponía asi, sentía que no me quería, que me estaba utilizando, la manera en que se comportaba era totalmente diferente, era frio, cortante, ironico, pero pues asi era el, creo que debería de acostumbrarme

-Hinata, tu nunca me vas a dejar?-

-Eh?, -

-Si, nunca me dejaras por alguien mas- Su tono era frio, y no levantaba la mirada, en ese instante sentí que me necesitaba, no puede articular palabra alguna, tan solo me lance a sus brazos y le susurre al oído,

-Jamas me ire de tu lugar Sasuke-kun-

* * *

Mañana es el cumpleaños de Sasuke-kun, tengo un problema, no tengo idea de que regalarle, creo que después de salir le pediré a Naruto que me acompañe, total el lo conoce mucho mas, entonces le mandare un mensaje a Sasuke-kun para decirle que hoy no puedo ir con el a casa, que le digo? Que voy a salir con Sakura?, si es mejor asi

_Sasuke, hoy no me esperes, Sakura-Chan me invito de compras, y hace mucho que no salgo con ella, tu ve a casa,_

_Hinata_

-Um?, pero si Sakura va a su casa ya?, lo mejor va a ser que la siga, tan solo es por… curiosidad-

Cuando salieron de la escuela inmediatamente Sasuke salio tras de ella, tomo su mismo autobús y se dio cuenta que hiba al centro, antes de ir solo, le mando un mensaje a Naruto para que lo acompañara, pero Naruto le contesto que tenia algo que hacer, Genial, justo hoy, los dos están ocupados, Sasuke vio a Hinata entrar a una tienda de regalos, pero antes se quedo un rato afuera, Estara esperando a alguien?, en eso sono el teléfono de Hinata, era un mensaje de Naruto

_Hinata, lo siento, pero tengo que ayudar a mi madre con unas compras, no te preocupes, se que encontraras tu sola el regalo perfecto para el Dobe_

_Naruto_

Despues de eso, Hinata entro a la sucursal,

-Menos mal, no era nada malo- pensó Sasuke aliviado

Pasaron mas diez minutos, y salio Hinata con una bolsa en sus manos, se veía algo indecisa, después se topo con Naruto

-Naruto-kun, pensé que no vendrías-

-Lo siento, pero termine rápido, y quería ver que le habias comprado al dobe de Sasuke-

-Ahh, etto, pues le compre una bufanda, fue lo único que se me ocurrio-

-Esta muy bien Hinata, lo bueno esque tu lo elegiste, eso es lo mejor-

-Etto… si-

-Que rayos hace Hinata con Naruto!- Sasuke se empezaba a desesperar, no entendía lo que veian sus ojos, lo estaba cuerneando, y con su mejor amigo?, no claro que no, o si? Sea como sea, el no quería seguir presenciando esa escena, asi que se fue de ahí, molesto por la situación

* * *

Al dia siguiente, Sasuke no hablo con Hinata en todo el dia, de hecho al entrar ni siquiera la saludo, incluso la miraba con una mirada fría, como si hubiera hecho algo malo, pero que?

Al salir de clases, Hinata corrió tras de el para darle su regalo, ese en el que tanto batallo para comprar, pero por mas que hinata le gritaba a Sasuke este se rehusaba a voltear, Hinata corrió tras el lo mas que pudo, hasta que tropezó y callo en el suelo, Sasuke volteo, para ver que estuviera bien, solo le hecho un vistazo y le dijo:

-No seas tonta, levántate-

Hinata no pudo evitar soltar lagrimas, no lo entedia, porque la dejaba ahí tirada, ella que había hecho mal?, porque no la escuchaba, porque la trataba asi, como si la odiara!?, y hoy justo el dia de su cumpleaños

Sasuke se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando, en un ataque de coraje, Hinata le lanzo su regalo, y le dio en la cabeza

-BAKA!, ahí esta tu estúpido regalo!- le grito con lagrimas en los ojos,

Sasuke no comprendia las cosas, era la misma envoltura del otro dia, claro! Ahora lo entendia todo, ella había ido con naruto solo a comprar su regalo, que estúpido era!

Se devolvió lo mas rápido que pudo, y se sento a un lado de Hinata, no dijo nada, solo la miro, mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas

-Eres un estúpido Sasuke-kun!-

-Lo siento Hina-Chan, que taL si vamos por un chocolate caliente?, pero antes déjame abrir mi regalo- dijo con tanta naturalidad, que Hinata dejo de llorar

-Oh, una bufanda! Que linda! Gracias Hinata-Chan, ahora vamos- dijo mientras le daba una mano a la ojiperla,quien le acomodo la bufanda

-No vuelvas a hacerme esto Sasuke-kun-

-Hmp- le dijo, y después la abrazo, y deposito un calido beso en su frente

-Jamas volveré a hacerte llorar Hina-Chan-

_Continuara_


	4. No te vayas, Hinata

_Awwnn): eh aqui la parte del summary:D preparen sus pañuelos porque este capitulo esta tristeson, u.u, les dije que hiban a odiar a KARIN! jum!, bueno ya, los dejo que lean(:_

**_- STAY CLOSE, DON'T GO! -_**

_**4to Capitulo**  
_

Ya Sasuke y yo llevamos 9 meses de estar juntos, y aunque han sido los mejores de mi vida, aun sigo sin entenderlo muy bien, pero no me importa, los pocos momentos que paso con el son los mejores, y esque es perfecto, cuando estoy con el siento que no soy yo, como si estuviera viendo esto desde afuera de mi, es como un sueño, lo único que deseo es no tener que separarme nunca de Sasuke, jamas tener que despedirnos en la parada del autobús, simplemente despedirnos con un "Buenas Noches".

Hace poco Sakura me estaba diciendo que tuviera mucho cuidado con Karin, por que esa tipa tenia algo que ver con Sasuke, pero últimamente no nos ah causado ningún problema, ni nada.

Hoy ah venido Naruto muy apurado a mi casa, dijo que tenia algo que decirme, en cuanto le habri la puerta me llevo corriendo de la mano, hasta un parque y me dijo que a pesar de todo, el hiba a estar conmigo, sin importar que pasara, que yo podía contar con el, me dijo que le había llegado un chisme de que hoy a las 8:OO Sasuke hiba a ir a casa de Karin, pues, a ponerme el cuerno, que si no lo creía que fuera y que lo comprobara.

No me lo creía, ahí me dejo Naruto sola, para que lo pensara bien, no sabia que hacer, pero esque Sasuke no puede ser asi, o tal vez si, por eso se comporta tan extraño, le llame a Sakura para contarle y que me dijera que si que hacia, que si hiba y lo enfrentaba o que?, y me dijo que antes de nada que le marcara a Sasuke, y que le dijera que nos viéramos a esa misma hora, que si no ponía pretexto entonces solo es un truco de la tonta de Karin

* * *

_Mientras…_

-Sasuke necesito que vayas a mi casa por unos papeles del consejo estudiantil- (si, la muy zorra estaba en el consejo!)

-Esta bien, solo no quiero que vallas a empezar con tus cosas, porfavor, sabes que tengo novia-

-Solo es de trabajo, no seas paranoico Sasuke, ya lo supere- (si claro ¬¬)

-Menos mal, a que horas?-

-A las 8:OO, te pido porfavor que seas puntual, tengo cosas que hacer-

-Ok, hasta las 8:OO entonces-

RiingRiing(8)

-Ola?, Hinata, como estas?-

-M-muy bien Sasuke-kun, etto, que tal si salimos?-

-Ah si claro que si Hinata, a que horas?-

-Pues, a las 8:OO- hinata se puso nerviosa, por la respuesta que hiba a dar

-Si claro, ahí estare- gracias al cielo, solo eran rumores!, -Oh no, espera, tengo que salir a esa hora-

-E-eh'?, e-esta bie-en, adiós-

Si, adiós te a… me colgó?- bueno, era mejor que no le dijera que hiba con Karin, porque hiba a pensar lo peor, mejor asi, total, solo voy por unos papeles

No puedo creer que Sasuke me este poniendo el cuerno, y con esa tipa, que voy a hacer? Todos mis planes que tenia con el se me vinieron abajo, todo lo que creía de el ahora era mentira, no le importo si quiera si lo amaba, no no le importo nada!, pero me van a escuchar los dos!

* * *

_En la casa de Karin_

-Karin, abreme-

-Si, claro, pasa-

-Estas sola?-

-Si, siempre me dejan sola a estas horas-

-Um, esta bien, dame los papeles antes de que se malinterpreten las cosas-

-No quieres algo de tomar?-

-No-

-Vamos, siéntate estas en tu casa- no lo dejo decir nada, porque esta ya se había ido a la cocina por un vaso de jugo, y cuando regreso, Sasuke estaba sentado en el sillón, y cuando venia Karin en un acto de torpeza le dejo caer todo el juego encima de su playera blanca

-Que rayos!?, porque no te fijas?-

-Lo siento mucho! Sasuke no era mi intención- (ajam ¬¬)

-Ash! Ahora que voy a hacer, estoy todo sucio!? Porque no te fijas Karin!-

-Yase!, mira porque no te quitas la playera, y yo la limpio, no tardara mas de dos minutos con la secadora-

-Pues yaque, ni modo que llegue asi con Hinata-dijo, en lo que se quitaba la playera, y quedaba todo su torso descubierto (baba) pero lo que no se imaginaba Sasuke, esque en ese justo instante tocaban la puerta, y pronto Karin salio disparada, sin darle chanse a Sasuke de que se tapara, y abrió la puerta, y como se lo imaginaba ella, era Hinata, todo había salido de acuerdo a su plan, con un Sasuke medio vestido, una Karin con cara pervertida, y una Hinata destrozada, esa escena era la peor de sus vidas para Hinata y Sasuke, mientras que para Karin era su obra maestra, Sasuke salio tras de ella, diciéndole que no era lo que parecía, pero Hinata seguía corriendo, Sasuke le arrebato la playera a Karin, y se la puso, y salio tras de ella, pobre Hinata, ese no era su dia, descubrir que tu novio te es infiel, aunque en realidad esa no fuera la historia.

Sasuke la alcanzo y la tomo de un brazo,

-Hinata, no es lo que parece!, escúchame!-

-Ahorrate tus palabras estúpido!- decía mientras trataba de zafarse

-Escuchame Hinata!-

-No! No quiero escucharte! Es por eso que actuabas tan extraño conmigo, es por eso que eras tan frio en veces, y tan lindo otras veces, era por la culpabilidad! Verdad!?-

-Claro que no! Hinata! No hables asi! Tu no me conoces- dijo esto ultimo con un tono amargo, soltándo su brazo

Hinata solo se quedo callada, un poco sorprendida porque de los ojos de Sasuke empezaban a brotar unas pequeñas lagrimillas, que se camuflajeaban con las gotas de lluvia que empezaban a caer,

-Antes de que mis padres murieran , yo mostraba mis sentimientos, sin problema, pero desde que sucedió todo esto, me eh separado de todas estas sensaciones, para no volver a sufrir nunca!, mi hermano me daba estos consejos, y tenia razón, cuando porfin encuentro a alguien que me hace sentir lo que para mi era desconocido, pasa algo, y se aleja de mi, es por eso que no te mostraba mis sentimientos, y ve, lo que gane con eso-

-Esque Sasuke!, no te entiendo- Hinata empezaba a frustrarse, los dos estaban empapados por la lluvia

-No te pido que me entiendas, solo amame, porfavor, quédate aquí, no te vallas Hinata- decía mientras se sentaba en el suelo

-No lo se Sasuke, esto ya es demasiado, voy a tener que pensarlo-

Dijo esta ultima y se fue dejándolo tirado en el suelo, Sasuke sin hacer ningún movimiento empezó a llorar, solo ahí podía llorar bajo la lluvia, donde sus lagrimas no se notaran, lo único que había querido en su vida, lo único que le había devuelto la felicidad, se fue, y lo dejo tirado en el suelo, esa noche lluviosa,

-No te vallas Hinata…- decía mientras acariciaba el asfalto, y dejaba caer una calida lagrima sobre el...

_Continuara_


	5. Mis Sentimientos Capitulo Especial

_Hola Hola! despues de mucho tiempo vengo aqui, ya solo faltan pocos capitulos para el finnal, pero de plano la inspirancia no llega!, asi que aqui les dejo algo asi como un BONUS, haahah o no se como se le llame, aqui les voy a dejar la cancion, de la que viene el titulo de esta historia, OJO! no es un SongFIC para que no se confundann, y aqui les dejo un poema, que hize especialmente para este fic!:D espeero y les guste, y tenganme paciensia! CIAO!(:_

_

* * *

_

**UN DIA LLEGASTE**_  
_

Por: Sasuke, 

Para ti, Hinata

Un día llegaste a mi vida y pude comprender la hermosura del cielo en la sinceridad de tu mirada,  
comprendí que sobran las palabras cuando se trata de expresar los sentimientos que aguardan en el corazón.

Si pudieras ver en mi alma entenderías que una vida no basta para explicarte cuanto te amo, quiero fundirme en tu vida, en tus sueños y en tu corazón para que juntos podamos mirar en la misma dirección, bajo el mismo cielo, respirando el mismo aire, dejando atrás el camino lleno de abrojos y espinas que ya nunca volverá y volar tan alto que el viento sea testigo de que nuestro amor nunca tendrá fin...

* * *

Aqui esta la cancion!,

www . youtube . com/watch?v=W33feIGbfQE

sin espacios!

* * *

_Continuara_


	6. La vida sin ti

_Bueno, despues de un buen rato, vengo a subir nuevo capitulo!, la verdad mil disculpas, si no es lo que ustedes esperan, lo que pasa esque no se, estoy como que bloqueada, no me llega la inspiracion!:S pero pues hoy me dieron de ganas de subir capitulo, asi que esperemos que salga bien(yn, SALUDOS!(:_

_

* * *

_

**STAY CLOSE, DON'T GO!**

**Capitulo 6to**

Hoy es Domingo, como de costumbre, me levante para ir a correr con Naruto, hace 1 mes que empezamos a hacer esto dela rutina de ejercisio, para un campeonato en la escuela, aunque tambien asi hemos estado mas apegados, y me ah ayudado a distraerme un poco, Ya han pasado 3 meses, desde que encontre a Sasuke con Karin, durante una semana Sasuke no se presento en la escuela, la verdad es que me llegue a preocupar un poco, aunque por dentro odiaba su actitud, tan despectiva, tan fria, tan seria, yo lo amaba, no podia hacer nada en contra de esto, porque es imposible luchar contra lo que ya te tiene deparado el destino, despues de esta semana, Sasuke empezo a venir a la escuela, su cara se notaba exactamente igual que la primera vez que lo vi, fria, y sin ninguna reaccion, con Naruto hablaba muy poco, y con los demas, simplemente ni los notaba, empezo a vivir como en otro mundo, ya no estaba con nosotros, era como si no existiera, al principio el dolor de perder a Sasuke fue doloroso, pero yo tenia una pequeña esperanza despues de nuestra pelea en aquel callejon, yo pense que Sasuke lucharia por mi, y haci me demostraria lo que sentia por mi, pero no fue asi, y entonces el dolor en mi pecho fue creciendo mas! y mas, cada vez veia mas lejos su figura, y aunque sabia que por dentro su corazon se habia apagado junto con el mio, no entendia su distancia, si sufre por mi, porque no vuelve por mi, si sabe que aun lo amo, como esa primera vez que bese sus labios, talvez su orgullo puede mas que el, prefiere estar sin mi amor, que ser mas debil que yo, mis lagrimas se han ido acabando con el paso del tiempo, se volvio rutina el encerrarse en el closet a recordar cada mirada, cada beso, cada abrazo, y por cada recuerdo por mi cara rodaban y rodaban las lagrimas amargas de su partida.

Dice Naruto que es tiempo de olvidar, que Sasuke es asi, que no me haga falsas ilusiones, pero el no entiende lo dificil que es vivir asi, sin su fria compañia, sin su mirada que causaba escalofrios a mi corazon, esa mirada que ahora luce incluso mas apagada de lo que ya era, para el no existia nada en este mundo, pareciera como si se hubiera desconnectado del mundo para lamentarse, solo lamentarse...

Dos meses mas han pasado desde su ausencia, pareciera como si el universo se hubiera llevado su alma, y hubiera dejado solo su cuerpo en el mundo, Sasuke y Naruto comenzaron a tener problemas, y dejaron de ser amigos, Karin ah dejado de rogarle por que segun ella "no es el mismo chico sexy del que se enamoro" y tiene razon, sus parpados estan caidos, tiene unas ojeras inmensas, que en vez de ser humano el pareciera un zombie, Sakura me aconseja que vuelva a ser feliz, con alguien mas pero esque jamas seria feliz con alguien que no fuera el, porque en el poco tiempo que estuve con el, llegue a acostumbrarme a su compañia, aunque duele demasiado, recordar esa vez que vi juntos a Sasuke y a Karin, me duele mas el verlo tan lejos de mi, pensar que en su vida yo no soy nadie, que tal vez ya no existo para el.

* * *

Ese dia a Hinata le dieron la noticia mas dolorosa de su vida, o al menos ella lo vio asi al principio, sus padres se mudaririan, y tenia que irse lejos, fuera de Tokio, gracias al trabajo de su padre, tendria que separarse de Sasuke, pero entre mas lo pensaba, mas se daba cuenta de que Sasuke estaba mas lejos de lo que ella pensaba, talvez si se alejaba, dejaria ser feliz a Sasuke, y asi la olvidaria, y volveria a ser como antes, y ella con suerte tambien lograria borrar ese dolor, asi que sin mas que hacer, acepto, porque aunque se negara, sus padres la llevarian con ellos, no habia nada que hacer, pero talvez esto era alguna señal, que le decia que lo mejor era alejarse, no forzar el amor, muchisimas veces penso, en volver a hablar con el, decirle que volvieran a ser uno otravez, y simplemente olvidarse del pasado, pero a ella le dolia el pensar que su respuesta fuera fria, como era de costumbre, asi que guardo todas esas cosas que tenia que decirle, y las fue escribiendo en una carta, que en vez de carta, era un cuaderno, en donde escribia todo lo que tenia que decirle a su Sasuke-Kun, que porsupuesto nunca se lo diria.

Los dias pasaron y la ida de Hinata se acercaba, nadie sabia nada, exepto Naruto, quien le dio el consejo de que talvez alejandose estaria mejor, el es el que le daba animos, elque la consolaba, y que incluso lloraba con ella, porque a el tambien le habia dolido perder a un amigo, su actitud no era la misma, Naruto trato de pedirle perdon a Sasuke, pero Sasuke le contesto que no fuera tan molesto, que lo dejara en paz, y desde ese dia, no se hablan para nada, ni si quiera cruzan miradas, Naruto trata de demostrar que lo odia tanto como Sasuke a el, pero cuando esta conmigo, y habla de el, su tono se vuelve amargo, y sobretodo triste, los dias se volvian sombrios, y se acercaba el dia de su partida, al igual que llegaba el invierno, y con el, el cumpleaños de Sasuke, justo el dia que tenia que irse, era el cumpleaños de Sasuke, un 12 de diciembre.

Ya habia apartado todas sus maletas, ya tenian preparada a que escuela entraria ella, sus padres la convencieron de que habia mejores aulas, mejores maestros, que los parques alla eran hermosos, el fraccionamiento en que vivirian era amplio y hermoso, pero ella no queria nada mas que volver a estar en los brazos de su amado Sasuke, por mas que trataba, no podia evitar recordarlo con cariño, por mas despreciable que era ella no podia odiarle, porque aunque ni una mirada le dirijia, ella sentia que le repugnaba su compañia.

Un dia Hinata, no podia mas con el dolor de su pecho hasi que decidio salir a tomar aire, no sabe como, ni porque pero algo la habia traido justo al lugar en donde Sasuke le declaro su amor, justo ese era el mismo lugar donde le prometio que nunca la volveria a lastimar, no pudo evitar dejarse caer en el suelo, y bajo un arbol, empezo a desaogar su triste corazon, lloraba, y lloraba amargamente, alfin de cuentas no fue en vvano darle todo su amor a ese Uchiha, pero pudo haber durado mucho mas, se lamentaba por aquella vez que lo vio con esa mujer, se lamentaba por todas esas palabras dulces que le brindo, por cada beso que la llevaba a la gloria, que podia poner su mundo alreves, que podia llevarla a tocar las estrellas, y devolverla en un solo instante, y esque el era su unico amor, entre mas se hundia Hinata en sus pensamientos, mas lloraba, y fue asi que nose percato de que alguien habia llegado al mismo lugar que ella, esa persona tan solo la miro por unos minutos, la miro llorar bajo ese arbol, sin acercarse a consolarla, hizo una mueca de dolor, y se marcho, como si huyera de alguien, era Sasuke, habia estado visitando ese lugar desde lo que sucedio en casa de Karin, a la misma hora, no importaba si llovia, si nevaba, el se sentaba en ese mismo arbol simplemente a pensar en lo que tuvo, y en lo que no volvera.

* * *

-Hinata Chan!,Te extrañaremos demasiado!- La noticia corrio rapido, tanto que hasta decidieron hacerle una fiesta de despedida a la pobre Hinata, claro todo esto fue idea de su amiga Sakura, porsupuesto la invitacion llego a manos de Sasuke, y fue justo ahi donde el mundo del conocido Uchiha se vino abajo, como se hiba a ir? y abandonarlo justo cuando mas se lo comia la obscuridad?, como? si ella era la unica luz que alumbraba sus mañanas?, no dejo de pensar que eso era su culpa, todo por su orgullo, la estaba perdiendo, se hiba para no volver, jamas volveria a verla sonreir, jamas volveria a sentir el olor a lavanda que desprendia su cabello, jamas,

En ese momento Sasuke reacciono, pero no sabia que hacer, que podia hacer para que Hinata no se fuera?, en realidad podia hacer algo?, Sasuke desperto de su mundo artificial en el que se habia hundido todos estos meses, el dia de la despedida, Sasuke penso en hablar con ella, pero antes de esto, recurrio a su amigo Naruto, le pidio disculpas, y le explico su situacion, por fin recuperaba esa amistad que pensaba el habia perdido para siempre, Sasuke hablo con Naruto, le explico que no queria perder a Hinata, y el solo le respondio

-Dejala ser libre de ti Sasuke- esto lo dijo con un tono tan amargo que hasta el frio corazon de Sasuke se retorcio

-C-como?-

-Si! no te das cuenta de que ella estara mejor lejos de ti, si le pides perdon, si, ella se quedara, pero volveras a lastimarla, tu eres asi, no puedes hacer nada para cambiar, mejor dejala que encuentre a alguien que pueda haserla feliz.-

Deverdad el dobe parecia tener razon, habia sido un egoista si pensaba que quedandose con el estaria mejor, porsupuesto que no, Hinata solo seria feliz si llegara a olvidarse de el, aunque el la amaba, y su corazon se partiera en dos al dejarla ir, no tenia nada mas que hacer, podria superarlo, igual que supero la muerte de sus padres, y el desprecio de su hermano, podria soportar el perder a alguien más...

-Solo quiero que Hinata sea Feliz- dijo mientras una lagrima forzada brotaba de sus negros ojos,

* * *

_Continuara..._


	7. Es una promesa

_ULTIMO CAPITULO!: Lo siento MUCHO por haber tardado tanto en subir la historia, pero esque el Bachilleres y todas esas cosas, lo siento! Pero porfin el FINAL de esta historia, estoy muy feliz, porque en lo personal a mi me gusto bastante.! Gracias a todos los que han leido esta historia, y a los que estan por leerla!:D_

* * *

**- STAY CLOSE, DON'T GO! -**

**Séptimo Capitulo**

**CAPITULO FINAL  
**

Por fin llegó el 12 de Diciembre, hasta el día parecía estar triste, no salió el sol, no cantaron las aves, incluso pronosticaron una nevada a más tardar la tarde de ese día.

Sasuke estaba decidido, aunque su corazón no lo dejaba respirar, aunque le suplicaba que no la dejara ir, Sasuke no presto atención, tan solo deseaba que el dia se pasara lo más rápido posible, y no solo el dia, los meses, los años, para asi poder olvidar a la única persona que logro entrar en su duro corazón… Y justo hoy, en mi cumpleaños…

Hinata al igual que Sasuke noto el día más triste de lo común, claro, justamente hoy tenia que renunciar a sus sentimientos por el, a la amistad de Naruto, a las locuras de su amiga Sakura, a esa escuela en donde conoció el amor, donde le rompieron el corazón, jamás volvería al lugar donde lloro desconsolada, jamás la invadirían los recuerdos al pasar bajo ese árbol, o pasar por esa calle donde descubrió a su amado en brazos de otra.

"_Hay un camino que había dejado por ti, carretera nos separo, y la nostalgia llegó, yo me pierdo acabo, y la ciudad ah quedado atrás de mi, y las ganas de volver son eternas, al menos la luna quedo en su lugar, porque mi corazón no conmigo partió se ah quedado contigo, allá atrás" _

Cantaba una y otra vez Hinata, mientras con lagrimas lo escribía en ese cuaderno, en el que atesoraba todos sus sentimientos, al que recurría cada ves que sentía que no podía mas con el dolor.

Se marcharía ese dia a las 8:00 pm, aun necesitaba hacer varias cosas, la mayoría de las cosas ya estaban empacadas, pero aun tenia que ir por ropa a la lavandería, despedirse de Naruto.

De camino a la lavandería se encontró con Sakura quien gustosa le dijo que la acompañaría a hacer esos pendientes, Hinata se lo agradeció, al pasar por un aparador, logro presenciar una bufanda, la cual le parecía familiar, se quedo unos minutos presenciándola, incluso Sakura pensó que tal vez le había gustado, y la considero como su regalo de despedida. Se apartaron del aparador y se dirigieron a la lavandería, Hinata seguía pensativa, donde había visto esa bufanda?, en Naruto? No. Un momento!, es la bufanda que le regale a Sasuke en su cumpleaños… HOY es el cumpleaños de Sasuke, me centre demasiado en olvidarlo, en mi viaje, en mi dolor, que lo olvide por completo… pero eso de que me sirve? De que me sirve recordarlo si el ya no esta conmigo, ni modo de llegar a su casa con flores a festejarlo. Abandono todos esos pensamientos y se centro en lo que venia a hacer, saco la ropa que tenía en la bolsa, la puso en la lavadora, y la echo a andar. Sakura y Hinata se pusieron a platicar, de vez en cuando la pelirrosa le sacaba una que otra sonrisa pero de repente le invadía la nostalgia y su sonrisa se borraba. Por fin había terminado de lavar así que saco de su bolsa las monedas necesarias para echarle a la lavadora, pero en eso por sus dedos se resbalaron 5 centavos, y al momento de agacharse sintió como algo resbalaba de su mochila, volteo hacia abajo, pero no había nada así que pensó que solo había sido su imaginación, Sakura le dijo que se tenia que ir, que más al rato la encontraba en casa de Naruto.

Hinata volvió a su casa a dejar la ropa y se alistó para ir a visitar a su amigo.

Por otro lado Sasuke se hacia cargo de las cosas del hogar, mientras una y otra vez se lamentaba de su mala suerte al perder a lo más querido para el, pero no podía dejar que sus sentimientos pudieran mas que el, el debía de ser mas fuerte, salió de su casa hacia la lavandería mas cercana y metió su ropa a la lavadora, pero antes de meterla, noto que no lograba entrar del todo, la saco toda y se asomo, justo ahí estaba un cuaderno viejo y maltratado, -Tsk- rezongo de disgusto, como alguien puede dejar algo como esto y no darse cuenta, estaba dispuesto a tirarlo a la basura o a entregárselo a la encargada, pero en eso quiso hojearlo y reconoció la letra ahí impresa, empezó a leer, y en la mayoría de las paginas decía su nombre, empezó a leer: "_Sasuke, si pudieras entender, lo mucho que te amo, que estoy dispuesta a olvidar lo que sucedió con Karin, pero por favor, vuelve a llenar mi corazón, vuelve a hacerme sentir, quisiera que estuvieras conmigo siempre, hoy de nuevo le eh pedido ese deseo a las estrellas, pero parecen no escucharme, pronto me iré, pero sabes algo? No deseo irme, aunque me ignores, aunque tu presencia me haga daño, más daño me hace el estar lejos de ti, si tan solo de eso te dieras cuenta, pero no debo hacerme ilusiones."_

_-_Hinata- No cabía duda era de ella.

Hinata llegó a casa de Naruto, para su sorpresa ahí estaban Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, en fin, toda su clase, lo que quedaba de la tarde se la paso con sus amigos, haciendo bromas, Naruto y sus ocurrencias era el único que podía sacarle una sonrisa sincera, pero nadie le quitaba el sentimiento de que hoy seria el ultimo dia que podría compartir con ellos, el ultimo día que pasaba en esa ciudad, donde conoció al amor de su vida. Llegaba la hora de entregar los regalos, Shikamaru le regalo un juego de cartas, para que no se aburriera en el camino, Naruto le dio un enorme peluche que decía "No me Olvides", les dio a todos las gracias, pero al momento que abrió el regalo de Sakura, su sonrisa se desvaneció, e incluso sus ojos se humedecieron.

-¿Qué pasa Hinata?, ¿No te gusto?-

-No, no es eso-, decía mientras sacaba la bufanda rayada, la misma que le había regalado a su amado un año ante

-Entonces?-

-Es que los voy a extrañar mucho- No quería decir lo que le sucedía, que por Sasuke estaba así, no quería que se preocuparan por ella.

Lo que quedo de la tarde se estuvo despidiendo de sus amigos, tanto que se ofrecieron en llevarla ellos mismos al aeropuerto, Hinata llamo a sus padres y ellos estuvieron de acuerdo

Por otro lado Sasuke se encontraba debajo de ese árbol, leyendo y releyendo los versos que escribió Hinata, casi ilegibles por que las lágrimas habían borrado la tinta.

-¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?- Se repetía una y otra vez, golpeando el árbol, Hinata es la única persona que eh amado y que no me ah defraudado, no la voy a perder, no voy a volver a soportar perder a alguien que quiero.

Diciendo esto ultimo tomo su celular y marco

-Naruto? Donde estas?-

-En el aeropuerto, venimos a dejar a Hinata-

-Entendido, voy para allá-

-Como? ESPERA!... me colgó…- Una sonrisa se dibujaba en la cara de Naruto

-Por fin lo entendiste-

Sin pensarlo un minuto más Sasuke se sube a su auto a toda velocidad, como lo habían pronosticado, estaba nevando.

Llego empapado por la nieve, corriendo tratando de encontrar a su Luna, a la mujer que le había robado el sueño tantas noches, y por la que su corazón estaba latiendo tan fuerte que llego a pensar que se le escaparía si no la encontraba de una vez por todas, en eso logro alcanzar a ver a una niña de cabello largo, tan largo como los suspiros que le dedicaba noche tras noche.

-HINATA!- Gritaba pero parecía que esta persona no lograba escucharlo

-HINAAATA!- Gritaba y corría tratando de alcanzarla, hasta que por fin, Hinata dio la vuelta y se encontró con el, lucia como alguien diferente, ya no parecía zombie al contrario su cara era de preocupación y de felicidad al mismo tiempo

Cuando quedaron frente a frente, Sasuke muy apenas podía respirar.

-Antes de que digas algo Hinata quiero disculparme por todo el daño que te hice, soy un idiota, en verdad, eres la única persona que eh amado en mi vida, No me dejes…- Las palabras de Sasuke eran rápidas, sin pausas, estaba tan preocupado que no dejaba hablar a Hinata, lo cual le causaba gracia a Hinata, ya que nunca lo había visto así

-¿De que te ries?-

-No tienes por que preocuparte, mi padre cancelo el vuelo, nos quedaremos ya que una nueva empresa será inaugurada de ultimo momento, aun así tendré que seguir lidiando contigo- Decía Hinata con media sonrisa de lado

-¿Lo dices en serio?, Quieres decir, que viaje no se cuantos Kilómetros, lloré, me empape bajo la nieve y corrí como nunca, para que te quedaras sin tener que intervenir?- Parecía que iba a estallar en cualquier momento

-Creo que… Si- decía Hinata con la cabeza baja

-TEAMO!- Le grito mientras la abrazaba como nunca, se aferro a ella como si fuera la ultima vez que la vería, mientras le susurraba cosas al oído.

-Nunca me dejes. Otra vez no, por favor Hinata.-

-Esta bien, pero con una condición-

-Dime, lo que tu quieras-

-Prométeme que estarás siempre a mi lado-

-Es una promesa- Le dijo Sasuke, para luego posar sus labios en los suyos, como si hubiera sido la primera vez.

_Fin_

* * *

_GRACIAS A TODOS! pronto les traere una nueva Historia en estas vacaciones, solo dejen que la inspiración llegue! Dejen comentarios!._


End file.
